


Guardian Angel

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen Coyle's thoughts at the end of Psycho III. Mild spoilers included. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

My angel,  
Why didn’t you stop her?  
My angel,  
Why did you let me die?

You saved me once  
From myself.  
You saved me again  
That night when we danced.

You told me you love me.  
And you –   
You were the only man of flesh and blood  
I ever truly loved.

The reporter, she told me  
What happened in the past.  
I cared at first, but then I didn’t. I didn’t think  
The resemblance would be too much.

And now I’m here  
Lying on your couch  
With candles all around me,  
Dead.

My angel,  
Why?  
My angel,  
Goodbye.


End file.
